The invention relates to an interconnect plate of a stator for an electric machine, and to an electric machine, and to a method for producing an interconnect plate.
DE 10 2010 000 710 A1 has disclosed a bearing bracket of an electric machine, which simultaneously serves as an interconnect plate for the electrical winding of a stator. Here, the electrical winding is in the form of a single-tooth winding, in the case of which separately manufactured stator segments are individually enwound and subsequently assembled to form a ring-shaped stator. Here, each single-tooth winding has its own winding wire start and end, which are led axially through holes in the bearing bracket. Said wire starts and ends are welded to conductor elements in order that the individual phases can be fed with current via terminal plugs.
In this embodiment, the conductor elements are highly complex to produce and install. By means of the solution according to the invention, it is sought to provide an interconnect plate in which the terminal plugs are securely guided during the connection thereof to customer-specific plugs, wherein it should be possible for the interconnect plate to be installed independently of the bearing shield.